


"Hi thank you for calling the Coruscant Guard, how can we help you today?"

by jaybird1129



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-1010 | Fox is a Good Bro, Fox and Thorn are sappy, Fox and his new gaggle of children, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Lots more - Freeform, M/M, More Fluff, Mostly Fluff, Nobody Dies, Non-binary Cody, Now with cliffhangers!, Original Trans Clone Troopers, Sibling Bonding, Thorn loves his five kids, Tired CC-1010 | Fox, Trans Clone Troopers (Star Wars), a smidge of angst, angst later, character injuries, gotta say it again, more angst!, nobody dies!, oi make that a tag, this is now a fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybird1129/pseuds/jaybird1129
Summary: Fox has a customer service voice he uses on Senators and he has to teach the newest batch of shinies how it's done
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox & Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 35
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for fun and the idea of Fox having a customer service voice XD
> 
> Thanks to Astray and bitterfishies for coming up with the original idea <3 I hope you like this

The comm next to him chimed and Fox cursed. Plastering his “Senator face” on, he answered it.

“Hi thank you for calling the Coruscant Guard, my name is Commander Fox, how can we help you?”

Silence.

“Why in the name of all the gods do you sound like that?!” Came a familiar voice.

Fox deflated.

“Oh thank fuck you’re not a Senator, hi Wolffe, what’s up?” He exclaimed, dropping back into his regular voice with a relieved sigh.

“Fox, what the hell?” Wolffe asked, confused.

“It’s what my shinies call ‘Manager voice’ or whatever that means,” Fox started, “I call it my ‘Dealing with Senators’ voice though.”

“What the hell is a ‘Manager voice’?” Wolffe was still confused.

Fox waved a hand even though Wolffe couldn’t see it.

“Don’t worry about it vod’ika, what’s up?”

“Wanted to let you know the Pack is stopping by for a rendezvous with the 212th in a few days and that we’ll Try and avoid causing a planet wide incident.”

Fox snickered.

“Thanks Wolffe, don’t need a repeat of last time, do we?” He teased.

He heard Wolffe’s responding snort.

“Fair enough, ori’vod, see you soon, Wolffe out.”

The call ended and Fox grabbed his cup of caf from next to him.

Taking a large sip, he relaxed a bit.

\----------

A few days later, Fox was reading a datapad in his office when a knock at the door had him sitting up.

“Yes?”

The door opened and Thorn stepped in, sans helmet.

“Hey Fox, it’s training time,” he said, smiling.

Fox blinked.

“Training?”

Thorn nodded slowly.

“The shinies? You said you’d instruct them on how to speak to Senators when they call the office.”

Fox slammed his head on the desk.

“Kark you’re right, I’m on my way.”

They left Fox’s office and headed towards the meeting room quickly, helmets clipped on their belts.

Thorn went in first and someone shouted.

“Commander present!” 

The sounds of people standing to attention in one snap greeted Fox as he walked in behind Thorn.

“Good morning everyone, welcome to the Guard, I’m Commander Thorn, and this is Commander Fox, we’re your new bosses, how are we feeling this morning?” Thorn said, clapping his hands 

together.

Nobody moved.

Fox sighed.

“Buckets off and sit down troopers, that’s an order.”

The shinies slowly took off their helmets and Fox looked at all of them, one was looking back at him, their eyes standing out.

Heterochromia, Fox noted.

Thorn shoved him with his shoulder and Fox laughed.

One of the troopers was staring at him.

“Sir, is that a tongue piercing?” They asked him.

Fox smirked again and opened his mouth to show off the black and red bar through his tongue.

“You betcha, did it myself.”

The shinies’ mouths dropped and Thorn smacked the back of his head.

“You’re such a liar Fox, I gave you that,” Thorn said.

Fox laughed again.

“As Thorn said, I’m Commander Fox, he/him, and I run the Guard. Which means I know about almost everything that happens on this planet,” Fox introduced himself with another smirk, “Today I’ll be teaching you all how to communicate effectively with Senators over the comm.”

Thorn grinned.

“What Fox is Really saying is we’re gonna teach you troopers how to use the most bland and slightly irritating voice against Senators,” he explained.

The troopers looked between each other.

“Sir?” One of them asked, the one with heterochromia.

“What’s your name kid?” Fox asked, crossing his arms in a relaxed stance.

They swallowed.

“Aria sir, she/her,” the trooper replied, “How will this help us work to defend the planet?”

Fox raised an eyebrow and Aria flushed slightly.

“Dealing with Senators is a daily thing here in the Guard, and we’ll show you how it helps,” Thorn told her with a smile.

Aria nodded.

“Thank you sir.”

A few minutes later, the group of shinies were stationed around different parts of the base, comms ready.

Fox was with Aria, the young trooper shaking slightly.

“Ok remember, “Hi thank you for calling the Coruscant Guard Senator ‘Karen’, I’m Trooper Aria, how can we help you today,” Fox placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

Aria nodded.

“Got it sir,” she said, voice a bit off.

The comm chimed and Aria flinched.

She pressed the accept button and took a deep breath.

“Hi this is Senator Chuchi, am I calling the Coruscant Guard office?” A voice came through and Fox slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise that escaped him.

Aria blinked.

“Yes Ma’am this is the Coruscant Guard office, I’m Clone Trooper Aria, how can I help you?” Aria said, straightening up in her seat.

“Ah thank you Aria! I was looking for Commander Fox, can you ask him to call me back in regards to my security detail for next week's Senate hearing?” Senator Chuchi asked.

Aria turned back towards Fox in confusion and he waved a hand.

“Of course Senator Karen, have a lovely day.” 

Aria froze, eyes wide in horror.

Fox barked out a laugh and brought his hands to cover his face, shoulders shaking slightly.

“I’m so sorry Senator Chuchi,” Aria rushed to apologize, face burning in embarrassment.

Senator Chuchi’s amused laughter could be heard.

“It’s alright Aria, I know how busy the Guard gets, but I’ll admit I’ve never heard of a ‘Senator Karen’ before,” Senator Chuchi said, a smile in her voice.

Aria blushed.

“My apologies again ma’am, have a nice day.”

“You as well Aria, thank you for your help.”

The comm closed and Aria put her head on the desk with a defeated noise.

Fox, laughing silently, placed his hand back on her shoulder.

“It’s ok kid, Senator Chuchi is a friend of mine, but that was the funniest thing I’ve heard in a tenday,” Fox told her with a grin.

Aria looked up at him, ears red.

“I won’t get punished?” She asked him, voice quiet.

Fox shook his head with another smile.

“No, no punishment for giving me the best laugh I’ve had since before the war started.”

Aria smiled.

Fox checked his chrono and swore quietly.

“I’m supposed to go meet two of my batchmates at 79’s, would you want to come with me?” He asked her.

Aria blinked.

“Me, sir?”

Fox nodded.

“I want to see the looks on their faces when I tell them this story, if that’s okay with you,” Fox explained.

Aria blushed but nodded.

“Okay, sir, I’ll come with you.”

Fox grinned.

\--------

They exited the Guard office and made their way to 79’s; the bright lights and loud noise could be heard from down the street.

Fox led them inside and towards the back near the booths.

“Fox! You made it!” A voice yelled.

Aria turned and two vode in civvie clothes were sitting in one of the booths, drinks on the table.

One with a scar going through his eye noticed her and raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s the shiny?” He asked.

Fox grinned and put a hand on Arya’s back.

“This is Aria, Aria these are two of my batchmates, Wolffe and Cody,” Fox introduced them.

“Why’s he here?” The other one asked.

“She, Kot’ika, why is She here,” Fox corrected.

The one who must be Cody looked slightly embarrassed.

“Sorry Aria, I’m Cody, he/they,” Cody held out his hand and Arya shook it.

“Nice to meet you, sir,” she said politely.

Wolffe snorted.

“Wolffe, he/him, but why did Fox bring you along?” Wolffe asked her, taking a sip of his drink.

Fox laughed and they sat down.

“Aria what do you want to drink?” Fox asked her. Aria was confused.

“Drink, sir?” She asked.

Fox nodded.

Aria looked down.

“I can’t drink, sir,” she said.

Fox’s amber eyes widened.

“Kid how old are you?” Wolffe asked, his cybernetic eye narrowed slightly.

Aria shrunk in on herself.

“I’m 8 and a half, sir,” she said quietly.

Wolffe and Cody looked horrified and Fox looked downright murderous.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, clenching his hand tightly.

He growled low in his throat and grabbed one of the drinks off the table and drank it quickly.

“Ok, we’ll deal with that later, Fox, why’d you bring her?” Cody jumped in, voice calm.

Fox relaxed and began to grin.

“Cause she gave me the best laugh I’ve had since the time Ponds fell into the puddle when we were cadets,” he told them.

Cody’s eyes widened.

“What happened?” They asked.

Aria blushed and Fox laughed again.

“So I teach the shinies how to talk to Senators over comms and the fake name we have during practice is ‘Senator Karen’ and Aria accidentally called a real senator ‘Senator Karen’,” Fox was giggling now, Aria glaring at him jokingly.

Cody looked shocked.

“Who was it?” Wolffe asked warily.

“Senator Chuchi,” Aria jumped in before Fox could say anything.

Fox nodded, tears beginning to trickle out of his eyes from mirth.

“Best thing I’ve ever seen, vod, it was great.”

Aria slouched, pouting.

“You’re so mean, sir, I’m not sure why Commander Thorn is completely helmet over boots for you,” she stated.

Cody spit out his drink, laughing.

Wolffe grinned.

Fox was staring at her, having gone silent.

“Thorn’s what?” He asked.

Aria snorted.

“It’s obvious sir, everyone can see it, you really didn’t know?” She asked him with a smirk.

Fox shook his head dumbly and Aria quickly pulled out her comm and hit a few buttons.

“Aria?” Thorn’s voice came through and Fox choked.

Aria grinned at him.

“Hey Commander I was just wondering if Commander Fox knows you’re in love with him,” she said without any preamble.

Wolffe was laughing now, his head thrown back.

Aria was grinning.

“Does he know sir?” She prompted after no response.

“How’d you find out about that?” Thorn asked after a minute.

Aria wheezed.

“Sir everyone can see it, except for Commander Fox of course, but I have it on good authority he now knows,” she said.

“Aria what did you do?” Thorn asked nervously.

Aria lifted the comm up.

“Say hi Commander Fox!” She yelled and Cody’s head hit the table, their shoulders shaking violently in repressed laughter.

Thorn muttered a few curses, groaned loudly, and then hung up.

Aria placed the comm down with a satisfied noise and a smile.

Cody and Wolffe were still howling in laughter.


	2. Meet Aria's Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the squad! These are OCs that I made, and i can't wait for you all to meet them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CT-28-5480 "Aria" she/her, Squad Leader, has heterochromia, curly black hair she tucks under a bandana
> 
> CT-28-5481 "Sura" she/her, long black hair she keeps in a braid
> 
> CT-28-5482 "Mix" they/them, black curly hair and gold eyes
> 
> CT-28-5483 "Spice" he/him, curly red hair, extremely high spicy food tolerance (hence his name)
> 
> CT-28-5484 "Jazz" he/him, buzzed brown hair and green eyes

Mix was pacing, Aria hadn’t come back yet. It had been hours and there was no sign of her.

“Mix, calm down, I’m sure she’s fine,” Jazz said quietly from his bunk. Mix shot him a look and Jazz shrunk back.

“Chill out Mix, if something was wrong, one of the Commanders would have told us,” Sura chimed in from her bunk.

Spice tilted his head.

“Maybe she’s with the Commanders?” He asked the others.

Mix didn’t like this at all.

“Why aren’t you all more concerned about this?” They snapped.

Jazz flinched and Spice quickly wrapped an arm around him.

“We are concerned Mix! But us worrying too much isn’t good!” Sura shot back.

Mix glared at her.

“We should be worried! Our squad leader never came back and the Commanders haven’t said anything! Who knows where she is?” Mix threw their arms up in frustration, voice growing louder.

Sura stood up and crossed her arms.

“I’m sure she’s fine, we’re well trained, and Aria can handle herself,” Sura’s voice was firm.

Mix strode over to her and got right in her face.

“But you don’t know that, do you?” They taunted loudly.

Sura’s glare hardened.

“Shut your mouth Mix, you don’t know either!” 

They were both yelling now.

Jazz was shaking, hands over his ears.

He let out a noise and Spice quickly looked at him.

“Jazz? You ok?” He asked.

Jazz shook his head.

Sura and Mix were still yelling. It was too loud.

He let out a whimper as Mix and Sura started yelling even louder.

He didn’t like it when they argued.

Spice quickly helped him stand, covering his ears and moved him to the fresher, where the noise was muffled.

Jazz sat on the floor in the corner, Spice crouching in front of him, eyes full of concern.

“I’ll be right back ok? Do you want either of them or just me?” He asked his squadmate.

“You,” Jazz said weakly and Spice was gone.

Spice strode back into the bunk room.

“HEY! BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!” He yelled, catching their attention.

“What?” Mix snapped at him.

Spice glared at them.

“Since you di’kuts didn’t notice, you overloaded Jazz,” Spice crossed his arms, “He doesn’t want to be around either of you so can you kindly shut your damn mouths and calm down?”

Mix’s eyes widened.

They’d forgotten about Jazz.

Sura looked ashamed.

The door opened and Aria stepped through, smiling at first but frowned when she saw everyone’s positions.

“Aria!” Mix exclaimed.

Aria gave them a look.

“Anybody want to explain what’s happening?” She asked.

Spice cleared his throat and Aria looked at him.

“Hey Aria, these two started arguing about why you hadn’t come back yet and they caused Jazz to have an episode, he’s in the fresher,” Spice said, giving Mix and Sura another glare.

Aria’s eyes widened and she pulled out her chrono.

“Oh kriff I didn’t realize it was so late, I was with Commander Fox, he introduced me to some of his batchmates, I’m so sorry,” she said.

After a second her eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean Jazz had an episode?” 

Spice crossed his arms again.

“I mean he’s in the fresher with his hands over his ears, shaking, because these two couldn’t talk things out and resorted to yelling. Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Spice turned away and headed back into the fresher, grabbing Jazz’s red blanket off his bed along the way.

He walked back through the door and moved slowly towards Jazz, who was still shaking in the corner.

“Hey vod’ika, I grabbed your blanket, I wasn’t sure if you wanted it,” Spice held out the blanket and Jazz nodded.

Spice quickly unfolded it and wrapped it around his younger brother and pulled him close.

Jazz shuddered, but curled against him, hands still over his ears.

Spice put his hand on the top of Jazz’s head and began to rub slowly over the buzzed brown locks.

Jazz made a noise in his throat and curled closer.

Spice chuckled.

“I’ll stay Jazz, I’m not going anywhere.”

Aria faced Mix and Sura with a glare.

“What the hell was that? He hasn’t had an episode in a few weeks.” Aria hissed, keeping her voice down.

Mix wouldn’t look her in the eye, but Sura looked apologetic.

“Mix and I were arguing and it got out of hand,” she admitted.

Mix’s shoulders dropped slightly.

Aria looked at them and Mix sighed.

“I know I kriffed up Aria,” they said after a minute.

Aria snorted.

“Yeah no kidding, I’m gonna go see if Jazz is ok, you two just chill out and go to sleep ok? We have Shadow Day tomorrow,” Aria told them.

Sura nodded and climbed into her bunk.

Mix shifted on their feet.

“Can you tell him I’m sorry?” They asked quietly.

Aria’s look softened.

“I will,” she said and Mix nodded, climbing up to their bunk.

Aria silently walked to the fresher door and opened it slowly.

She spotted Spice and Jazz in the corner, Jazz curled under Spice’s arm.

She sat in front of them, crossing her legs.

“Hey Jazz,” she said quietly, not wanting to frighten him.

Jazz opened an eye and focused on her.

Aria gave him a small smile and opened her arms.

He wriggled out of his spot and moved in for a hug.

Aria wrapped her arms around him.

“Mix says they’re sorry,” she told him.

Jazz hummed and Aria looked at Spice.

“Go get some sleep vod’ika, busy day tomorrow,” she told him.

Spice nodded and walked back into the bunkroom, heading straight for his bunk.

After a few minutes, Jazz uncovered his ears.

“Hey kih’vod, it’s okay,” Aria reassured him.

Jazz snuggled closer to her and Aria rubbed a hand along his back.

“My bunk or your own?” She asked quietly.

“Yours please,” Jazz whispered.

Aria nodded and they slowly made their way to Aria’s bunk.

Jazz slid in and Aria covered him in her blanket, the black and red covering them both.

Jazz hummed, so Aria quickly offered her collarbone as a pillow.

Jazz burrowed against her side with a quiet but happy noise and closed his eyes.

Aria smiled.

“Sleep well little brother,” she said, closing her own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got many more things planned for this squad


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Of course, you belong to us now. We take care of each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit shorter, apologies

Fox opened the door to the newly-filled bunk room and looked in.

One was empty and he frowned, brow pinching.

Looking around, he noticed the two lumps in one of the bunks and smiled.

He knocked quietly on the doorframe and one of the two lumps quickly moved, rolling out of bed, standing at attention.

Fox chuckled.

“At ease Aria, I just came to see how everyone is doing,” he whispered.

Aria relaxed.

“Hi sir, we’re good, Jazz had an episode earlier but we handled it.”

Fox titled his head. 

“Episode?” He asked.

Aria’s mismatched eyes widened slightly in fear.

“Jazz gets overstimulated at times and he needs quiet time for a while after. Mix and Sura got into an argument and Spice had to move Jazz,” she explained.

“He’s not defective sir, I promise,” she added quickly, before Fox could respond.

Fox nodded.

“I understand, one of my other batchmates is like that as well, he uses a weighted blanket when he has episodes too, I can ask him where he got his if you think it will help?” Fox asked.

Aria’s eyes were wide.

“You’d do that sir?” She asked.

Fox smiled. 

“Of course, you belong to us now. We take care of each other,” he told her.

Aria smiled.

“Is there anything else I can help you with sir?” She asked.

Fox shook his head.

“No, I’m all set, I’ll see you all tomorrow, you’ll all be shadowing me and Thorn at the Jedi Temple, just meet us at the doors of the Office before 0900, okay?” 

Aria nodded.

“Yes sir, goodnight sir.”

Fox chuckled.

“Goodnight Aria.”

He turned, closing the door behind him, and headed towards the Commander bunks.

Aria smiled and climbed back into her bunk, falling asleep easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst incoming next chapter....
> 
> -J


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could have been minutes later, Aria's eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is also short, apologies! next one will be longer!

The next morning, Aria and her squad were ready to go at 0850, having stopped by the mess beforehand.

A few minutes later, Fox and Thorn arrived and smiled at them.

“Good morning kiddos, we’re off to the temple this morning, let’s go.”

They set off, the temple being a short walk.

Once inside, they spread out.

“Aria, Sura and Jazz, you’re with me, Mix and Spice, with Thorn, we’ll meet for mid-meal in about 5 hours, sound good?” Fox had said. 

They all nodded and began to go their separate ways.

Thorn led Mix and Spice to the Training area and past the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

~~~~

Fox took Aria, Sura, and Jazz into the Archives first, saying hello to Master Nu, who smiled at the sight of the young troopers.

They were headed towards the lower levels of the Temple when Fox’s comm chimed.

“This is Fox.”

“Commander! You’re needed at the Detention Center, it’s urgent!”

Fox cursed.

“Alright I’ll be there soon, you three stay here, wait until I get back,” Fox barked at them and sprinted out of the Temple.

Aria looked at Sura and Jazz who shrugged.

They sat down against one of the walls and looked around.

What could have been minutes later, Aria’s eyes widened. 

There was a strange rumbling.

“Do you guys hear that?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Sura said, while Jazz nodded.

The wall next to them exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe  
> oops?
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr if you'd like, @actualtrashpanda
> 
> -Echo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox was halfway to the center when the explosion knocked him off his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Angsty
> 
> Some medical things mentioned, and some descriptions of injuries.

Fox was halfway to the center when the explosion knocked him off his feet.

He turned around and gasped in horror.

The Temple was smoking from one side.

“What’s the situation!” He yelled into his comm.

“Sir! Explosion at the Jedi Temple! No sign of any suspect but the bomb was detonated in the lower levels!” 

Fox’s eyes blew open.

“Oh gods, there was a squad shadowing me and Thorn and some of them were in the lower levels. Send Medical there at once!” He barked.

“Yes sir!”

Fox started running.

He started towards the Lower Levels and found a pile of debris blocking him.

“Thorn!” He called into his comm again.

“Fox! Where are you!” Thorn yelled back.

“Are they with you?” Fox yelled, not answering the question.

“Yes! We’re fine! Where are you?” Thorn yelled again.

Fox took a shaky breath.

“I got separated from them in the Lower Levels, I can’t find them,” he said brokenly.

Thorn made a horrified noise.

“Oh gods, we’re on our way.”

Fox was working on moving debris when footsteps sounded from behind him.

“Fox!” 

It was Thorn.

Mix and Spice watched with tears streaming down their faces as the two Commanders frantically started moving rocks.

Mix looked at Spice and he nodded in response.

They started hauling rocks away as well, groaning slightly.

After a few minutes they could hear voices coming from the other side.

“Commander Fox! Is that you?” Someone yelled.

Fox was breathing heavily.

“Vos! It’s me and Thorn! We’ve got two with us and we’re looking for three more!” Fox yelled back.

“We need Medical here, now!” Another voice yelled and Vos let out a noise.

“Fox! We have three injured troopers here! Are they yours?” He yelled back.

Fox took a wobbly breath.

“Yes!”

Vod cursed loudly.

“Stand back!”

Fox shepherded the others away and the rest of the debris moved itself, freeing the hallway.

Fox took a step forward and saw a group of medics tending to three troopers, pulling out bacta patches and calling for stretchers.

Mix let out a horrified noise as one of the troopers was carried away, their helmet was gone and a mop of black curls covered part of their face. 

“Aria,” they whispered.

Fox pulled them to his chest.

Spice noticed the others and tried to run forward.

“Sura! Jazz!” He cried, Thorn catching him.

The medics looked over and one of them looked at the two young troopers being held back.

Their eyes softened.

“They’re alive Commander, but we need to get them to the Halls quickly,” Vos jumped in.

Fox nodded.

“Do it, as their commanding officer, you have my permission,” he said, trying to not show the tears making their way down his face.

Vos nodded back and gave orders to the Medics, and motioned for them to follow him through the Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Jazz, I hope you like this chapter, but I still have a few more coming.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and kudos :)
> 
> -jay


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox let out a choked breath at the sight of bandages and bacta patches across their arms and on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there!   
> This chapter has a bit more medical talk including injuries  
> Just a heads up
> 
> There's also a big ole pile of Fluff too  
> Some soft Fox/Thorn as well

Hurrying through the Temple, Fox, Thorn and the two young troopers followed the Medics to the Halls and sat down in some chairs.

Mix was shaking, curled against Fox’s chest, while Spice was wrapped in Thorn’s arms.

Fox could hear them both muffling tears and he ran a hand over Mix’s curly hair, shushing them softly.

“It’s gonna be ok ad’ika, they’ll be ok,” Fox whispered to Mix, the younger trooper stifling a sob.

Thorn was doing a similar motion with Spice and they looked at each other.

Kark the war and the rules, he was adopting these kids because they were kids.

8 and a half, Aria had said.

Fox pulled Mix a little closer.

They sat there for hours, waiting for any sign.

One of the medics came over and cleared their throat.

“Commander Fox?” They asked quietly.

Fox lifted his head up.

“Yes?”

They smiled softly.

“They’ll all be okay, we’re keeping them together in Room 4 if you all would like to go see them?” They directed that to both Fox and Thorn, who nodded quickly.

Mix and Spice has fallen asleep, drained, so Fox and Thorn lifted the sleeping troopers and carried them into the room at the end of the hall, thanking the medic, who smiled at them again.

Aria was in the bed closest to the door, Sura next to her, and Jazz at the end.

Fox let out a choked breath at the sight of bandages and bacta patches across their arms and on their faces. 

Aria’s curls were pushed away from her face and Fox was drawn to a piercing running through her left eyebrow that he didn't notice before. 

Thorn motioned to two couches and they set the two on the same one. They curled into each other and Thorn smiled softly.

Fox and Thorn moved to the other one, Fox leaning against Thorn.

‘It’s my fault, I got a call saying to go to the Detention Center and I told them to stay put, and then they got hurt, it’s my fault Thorn it’s all my fault,” Fox cried softly.

Thorn shushed him gently, removing both of their helmets.

“It’s not your fault Fox, you couldn’t have known what would have happened.”

Fox’s eyes were red and there were tear tracks running down his cheeks.

He looked over at the two young troopers still asleep on the couch and sighed.

“Did you ever want kids?” He asked Thorn after a minute.

Thorn shrugged.

“I hadn’t thought about much, but yeah, I think I’d want kids, why?”

Fox looked at the young troopers in the beds and the two on the couch.

“Would you want kids with me?” He asked softly.

Thorn’s breath hitched.

“Yeah?” He asked gently.

Fox nodded.

“Yeah.”

Thorn smiled.

“We’re keeping all of them right?” He clarified.

Fox chuckled. 

“Yes, we’re keeping all of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> And thank you to anyone who leaves comments and kudos! Y'all are amazing!
> 
> -Jesse


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s over Fox, we won, the war’s over, we’re coming home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's like 6 am but have the next chapter
> 
> a bit more medical talk but Lots and Lots of fluff

Mix stirred on the other couch and Fox quickly sat up and moved over to them.

“C’mmandr?” They asked, voice rough from sleep.

“I’m here, kiddo,” Fox said.

Mix blinked a few times before noticing the three beds.

They shoved Spice awake and he shot up.

Spice’s eyes widened and he moved towards the last bed.

Jazz’s eyes were closed, an oxygen mask covering his face.

Spice carefully crawled into the bed and ran his hand over Jazz’s head, the familiar buzzed feeling soothing him.

Fox walked over and put his hand on Spice’s shoulder.

“He’s gonna be ok kid, you all are. We’ve got you now,” Fox whispered to him.

Spice nodded.

Mix had walked over to Sura and Aria’s beds, looking between them, eyes filled with tears. 

Thorn wrapped an arm around them and pulled them close.

“We’ll take care of you, I promise,” he said.

Mix rested their head against Thorn’s shoulder.

Fox’s comm chimed once and he looked down.

“This is Fox, go ahead.”

“Fox.”

“Cody? What’s wrong?”

“It’s over Fox, we won, the war’s over, we’re coming home.”

Fox dropped his comm with a choked noise.

Thorn’s eyes were wide, Spice and Mix staring at them.

“It’s over?” Fox’s voice was choppy.

“It’s over ori’vod, it’s over and we made it, we’re alive,” Cody’s voice was choppy also.

Fox let out a sob and pulled Thorn, Spice and Mix into his arms.

His comm shut off with a click.

They all collapsed to the floor, tears streaming down their faces.

One of the monitors beeped and Spice shot up quickly.

He let out a wounded noise and ran to one of the beds.

“Jazz!” He cried.

Jazz was blinking.

He made eye contact with Spice and his eyes widened.

He reached out a hand and Spice held on tightly.

Mix came over.

“Jazz,” they whispered

Jazz reached for Mix’s hand and he squeezed it gently.

“Love you vod,” Mix said.

Jazz softened and squeezed Mix’s hand again.

Fox and Thorn came over and Jazz blinked a few times.

“Hey ad’ika, you’re ok, you’re in the Halls of Healing,” Fox took a deep breath, “The war’s over, we won. We won kiddo, we won.”

Jazz let out a noise low in his throat, his eyes watery.

A few minutes later and another beep was heard.

They all turned and Sura had opened her eyes.

“Ori’vod!” Spice said happily, moving to gently hug her.

Sura blinked at him in confusion but her eyes quickly widened.

She relaxed when she spotted Thorn.

He gave her a very wet smile.

“It’s over, we won, we’re all safe now.”

Her eyes blew open in shock.

She looked over and reached a hand towards Aria.

Fox grabbed her hand.

“She hasn’t woken up yet kiddo, she was closest to the bomb when it went off,” he told her.

Sura gave a small nod and Spice came over.

Sura looked at him and relaxed even more. Mix leaned over from Jazz’s bed and Sura sighed, closing her eyes.

“We’re all safe, I promise you kiddo,” Thorn said.

He squeezed Fox’s hand and Fox took a deep breath.

“There is something we wanted to ask you though.”

Four pairs of eyes were trained on him.

“Now that the war is over, we’re civilians, Thorn and I had already been looking at finding us a place,” he swallowed his fear, “We were wondering if you’d like to come with us?” He finished, looking down.

Jazz and Sura were blinking in shock.

Spice and Mix were staring at them.

“You want us? All of us?” Mix was able to say.

Thorn nodded quickly.

“We do, that is, if you want us.”

Nobody moved for a few seconds.

Spice leaped over and crashed into Fox, sobbing.

Fox’s hand automatically found itself running through his red hair soothingly.

“Is that ok?” He asked Spice.

Spice nodded rapidly.

“Please,” he whispered.

Mix came over to Thorn with tear tracks streaming down their face.

Thorn looked over at them and they also began to nod quickly.

“Yes,” they said brokenly.

Fox and Thorn looked over at Sura who gave him a weak nod, her eyes damp.

Jazz also nodded.

Fox smiled.

“Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad, Aria, Sura, Mix, Spice, Jazz,” he said softly.

Thorn was also smiling.

“Ni kyr’tayl gai sa’ad, Aria, Sura, Mix, Spice, Jazz,” he repeated.

Mix sniffled and pressed their face into Thorn’s collarbone.

“Love you ad’ika,” Thorn whispered, arms coming around to hug them.

Mix sniffled again.

“Love you too Thor’buir.”

Thorn’s eyes began to water.

Fox pulled Spice to him and pressed a kiss against the flaming curls.

“Love you Fox’buir,” Spice said.

Fox smiled.

A Jedi Medic came into the room and smiled.

“Good afternoon Commanders and troopers, I’m glad to see you all awake and moving. You gave us a scare for a while.”

Fox nodded in agreement at that.

“We’re going to stop giving this young lady a sedative since she’s been healing surprisingly well,” the Medic continued, “The Force can help with recovery, but this is nothing we’ve seen before. You are all healing just as fast, which is a very good sign.”

Everyone perked up at that.

The Medic took something out of their coat and switched it with one of the lines connected to Aria’s hand.

“We can also get those off if you’d like?” They motioned to the masks connected to Jazz and Sura.

They both nodded and the medic smiled again.

After a few minutes, Jazz and Sura were happily cuddled up with their siblings and dads.

Aria stirred.

Fox moved over to the chair closest to her bed.

Aria blinked herself awake, looking around.

She spotted Fox and made a noise.

Fox was sitting next to her, running a hand through her black curls.

“Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?” He asked gently.

“Sore, tired. Where are the others?” She asked, voice rough.

“We’re here ori’vod,” Mix said from their spot on one of the couches.

Aria’s eyes widened and Fox helped her sit up gently.

She spotted the rest of her squad surrounding Thorn, who gave her a smile.

“Good to see you awake kiddo, you had us worried.”

Aria gave him a grin.

“You know me sir.”

Fox cleared his throat.

“You don’t have to call us sir anymore Aria,” he said carefully.

“Why not?” She asked, confused.

“It’s over! The war’s over and we won!” Spice said, happily curled around Jazz.

Aria’s jaw dropped.

“We won?” She whispered after a minute.

“Yeah kid, we won, and we asked the others and they all said yes, but would you want to come live with Thorn and myself?” Fox said.

Aria looked over at her squad, who all smiled.

Aria turned back to Fox and pulled herself into his arms.

“Yes, please,” she whispered into his shoulder.

He just held her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -jay


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cody? Did something happen? Cause the last time you called me you told me the war ended,” Fox joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter for the week!  
> Very fluffy here

Fox’s comm chimed again and he groaned.

“This is Fox.”

“Fox!” 

“Cody? Did something happen? Cause the last time you called me you told me the war ended,” Fox joked.

Cody laughed.

“Hold on, standby for video,”

Cody’s holographic figure appeared, wearing his full armor.

Fox angled his comm to include everyone.

Cody looked behind Fox.

“Fox?” He asked.

Fox grinned.

“Kids meet your Ba’vodu Cody, Codes these are my kids, Aria, Sura, Mix, Spice, and Jazz. You also remember my cyare, Thorn,” Fox said, smirking.

Cody blinked a few times.

“Is that Fox?” A voice came from somewhere next to Cody and a few more figures appeared.

“Wolffe, Rex, good to see you.”

Rex waved.

“Where are you?” Cody asked.

“We’re in the Temple,” Thorn jumped in.

Wolffe, Rex, and Cody’s eyes all widened.

“The Temple? Are you ok? We heard about the bomb,” they all asked, voices overlapping.

“We’re all okay now, that’s what matters. By the way Rex’ika, Wolf’ika, meet your vod’ad, Aria, Sura, Mix, Spice, and Jazz,” Fox motioned to the young troopers scattered between the bed and the couches.

Wolffe froze, mouth open.

Rex just laughed.

“Guess you have to meet your cousins at some point. Echo, Tup, come here!” Rex called from behind him and two troopers joined.

“Meet your cousins, Aria, Sura, Mix, Spice, and Jazz.” 

They waved, smiling.

Aria waved back sheepishly.

“Nice to meet you,” she said from her spot in Fox’s arms.

Cody’s eyes narrowed.

“Is this the same shiny from that night?” They asked.

Fox laughed, eyes crinkling.

“Yes this is her,” he said, smiling.

Cody grinned and pulled a trooper into view.

“This is my daughter, Wooley. Wool’ika meet your cousins and Ba’vodu Fox and Thorn,” he said, ruffling the young troopers' fluffy mess of hair with a laugh.

Wooley swatted their hand away with a pout.

“Buir!” She said unhappily.

Wolffe finally moved, turning around to someone behind him.

“Com’ika?” He asked.

Another young trooper appeared next to Wolffe, helmet in their hands.

“This my son Comet.”

Comet waved hello and Fox barked a laugh.

“When are you pains in my shebs getting here?” He asked Wolffe, Cody, and Rex.

They smiled.

“In two days, we’ll be landing at the Temple, since the Jetiise said we’d be more than happy to live there,” Wolffe said with a smile.

“Speaking of which,” Cody’s voice cut in, “Did you ever learn who set off the bomb?”

Thorn frowned.

“No we haven’t, but the Guard have already researched suspects according to Stone. It looks like someone high up in the Senate ordered the attack.”

“Getting back on topic,” Rex said, “We’re set up to move in by the end of the week.”

Thorn coughed and Fox looked at him.

He asked a silent question and Fox nodded his head.

“Do you think they’d allow the Guard to live here too?” He asked.

Cody’s golden eyes narrowed.

“They better allow you, but I’ll talk to Obi about it,” He said.

Fox raised an eyebrow.

Spice giggled while Mix and Jazz were smiling.

“Oh so you two finally got together?” Fox teased.

Aria poked him in the chest.

“You can’t say anything Fox’buir! You and Thorn’buir didn’t realize you were in love with each other until I told you!” She exclaimed.

Wolffe and Rex snorted in amusement while Cody laughed.

“She’s got you there Ori’vod,” Cody said, grinning.

“Quiet you,” he poked Aria in the side and she squealed,“And shut your mouth Kot’ika, I can still beat you in a spar.”

Cody smirked.

“We’ll be home soon Fox,” he promised.

Fox nodded.

The call closed and Fox immediately started tickling Aria, who shrieked and tried to squirm away, writhing in laughter.

“Buir! Stop it!” 

Mix was giggling and Sura smiled.

Fox cracked a grin and stopped, letting Aria catch her breath.

After a minute, she curled up in Fox’s lap and put her head against his collarbone.

Fox smiled softly and ran a hand against her back.

His comm chimed again and Fox let out a long string of curses that had Spice slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

“This is Fox, go ahead.”

“Ah good afternoon Commander, how are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a great weekend everyone!
> 
> Next chapter is Monday or Tuesday!
> 
> -jay


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go home,” he said with another smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy March everyone!
> 
> It's Monday, here's the next chapter!
> 
> Just fluff, nothing too bad here

Fox sat up a bit straighter.

“General Kenobi!”

“Not a General anymore, Master Kenobi, or Kenobi is just fine, it was brought to my attention that you and the Guard hadn’t been told that you’re all welcome in the Jedi Temple as well, we have enough rooms for anyone who wants one.”

Fox grinned.

“Thank you Master Kenobi, myself and Commander Thorn will need a room big enough for us and our kids if that’s ok.”

“Of course, Cody mentioned you’d adopted, we can get one of those set up right away, please feel free to come to the Temple at your leisure. Good day Commander.”

“Thank you Master Kenobi, you as well.”

The comm clicked shut and Fox sighed in relief.

“I’ve already messaged Thire and Stone, they’re calling the others right now,” Thorn said, running a hand absentmindedly over Jazz’s head.

Jazz didn’t seem to mind, though, a smile graced his relaxed face.

“Buir?” Sura asked quietly.

Both Fox and Thorn turned their heads and chuckled.

“Yes Sura?” Fox asked.

She looked at him with wide eyes.

“Can we go home?”

Fox blinked a few times.

“Yeah sweetheart, let’s go home, but seeing as we’re already in the Temple, we can ask where the rooms for us are,” Fox told her.

Mix let out a half laugh.

“I forgot we were in the Temple still,” they admitted.

Spice snickered.

Fox stepped outside to ask of the Jedi Medics if they were free to leave.

“Yes you are, but we’d like them to come back in a few days just so we can run a few tests if that’s alright,” they said.

Fox smiled.

He reentered the room and all eyes were on him.

“Let’s go home,” he said with another smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on 3/2/21 or 3/3/21!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy
> 
> -Jesse


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went up a few flights of stairs and Vos led them down one hallway into a big space with doors along a fair amount of the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello
> 
> Here's the next chapter
> 
> We're starting to get into the real Fix-It/AU now, just a heads up for that
> 
> Lots of fluff, a bit of sibling things and Quinlan Vos

The seven of them headed out towards the lobby of the Temple and Vos came bounding over.

“Commander Fox! Good to see you!”

Fox chuckled and held out a hand.

Vos grabbed it and shook, a pair of black gloves covering his arms and hands.

“You as well Vos, these are my kids, and you remember Thorn,” Fox motioned to everyone next to him and Vos smiled.

“Nice to see you all again, albeit under better circumstances this time,” Vos told them.

“We’re heading to the area of the temple Kenobi said we should head to, do you know where that is?” Thorn asked.

Vos grinned.

“Sure do! Follow me!” 

They went up a few flights of stairs and Vos led them down one hallway into a big space with doors along a fair amount of the walls.

“This is the Commander wing, the Guard wing is below us one floor, you guys are the first ones here, so pick your suite,” Vos said with another smile.

“Which one do you all want?” Fox asked the others.

“This one,” Jazz said, pointing to the first door on the left.

The others shrugged and nodded.

“This one it is, thank you Vos,” Fox said again.

Vos smiled.

“It’s nothing, but let me know if you need anything alright?” He turned to leave but a hand tugged on him and he froze.

The trooper with the buzzed hair was looking at him.

“What’s up kiddo?” He asked.

“Paint please?” They asked quietly.

Vos smiled.

“Which colors?”

“All of them.”

Vos chuckled.

“I can get you some paint and brushes, I’ll be back with those soon.”

After Vos left, Fox turned to Jazz.

“Paint?” He asked, confused.

Jazz smiled.

“Surprise.”

Fox shook his head with a huffed laugh and opened the door.

The opening room was a small entryway, but a small kitchen could be seen, along with a fresher.

Two doors were off to the side and Thorn wandered over.

He opened the first one and noticed a bunch of single beds.

“I think this one is for you,” he told the kids with a smile.

They smiled and walked into the room, picking beds and moving things around.

A knock sounded at the door and Jazz raced over.

“Here’s your paint kiddo, have fun!” Vos said with a smile.

Jazz grinned and turned back towards the others.

“Stay here please,” he said, and closed the door.

Spice had an idea of what Jazz was thinking, and smiled to himself.

He turned back and helped Sura and Mix push the beds together, while Aria helped them make sure they didn’t hit the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit the google doc that this story is written on (and still being written on) is over 80 pages long XD
> 
> Thank you for reading and for any comments, kudos, or bookmarks!
> 
> -Jesse


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He began to paint the door, making sure his lines were even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday everyone!  
> This chapter is pretty long, so the next one will be posted on Friday the 5th, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Some fluff, and arts and crafts here, nothing too bad

Jazz looked at the blank door in front of him and got to work.

He opened the red/orange paint and dipped one of the brushes in.

He began to paint the door, making sure his lines were even.

After he finished he stepped back and smiled.

A fox was looking back at him, amber eyes shining.

Jazz grabbed the black and added details to the eyes and fur.

He then grabbed the red and green and started painting again.

At the fox’s feet was a bouquet of roses, thorns on their stems.

He smiled.

Painting five fox kits around the flowers, Jazz hummed to himself.

He finished the door and moved to the next one, grabbing the golden yellow and a different brush.

He started painting the sun from the armor, with a smaller sun underneath.

The beams stretched across the door, almost glowing softly.

Jazz smiled. One more down.

The next door had him grabbing the blue shade.

Blue jaig-eyes.

A blue handprint further down.

A blue teardrop under one of the eyes.

Next door.

Grabbing the grey and another brush, Jazz began.

The wolf started to appear, standing tall and proud.

Jazz reached down and grabbed the inky blue and painted a night sky, adding stars, but adding a glowing blue one shooting across.

Next door.

Plants of all shapes and sizes, flowers and vines, crawling up the door.

Jazz was happy, happir than he'd ever been.

Two more doors.

He painted the edge of water, the plants and the ripples and the sun reflecting off the surface.

He changed the tune he was humming, and moved towards the last door.

The black lines formed the stark design on the ivory colored doors.

He stepped back and nodded.

He was finished.

He walked back over to the fox door and opened it.

The others were lounging around and looked at him as he walked in.

“Did you finish?” Fox asked.

Jazz nodded.

“Come see,” he said.

They all stood up and Spice came over and grabbed Jazz’s hand.

He opened the door.

“Close your eyes,” Jazz told Fox and Thorn, who chuckled but closed them anyway.

His siblings were all looking at the doors, smiling widely.

Mix closed the door behind them and Jazz moved Fox and Thorn a few steps away from it.

“Can we open now?” Thorn asked.

“Open,” Jazz said.

They opened their eyes and gasped.

After a minute Fox and Thorn looked over at Jazz behind them and their jaws dropped.

All the doors were painted.

Jazz stood in the middle, smiling.

“Kiddo, these are amazing,” Fox whispered.

Jazz flushed slightly.

Footsteps sounded from the hallway and more voices gasped.

Fox turned around and Vos and Kenobi were there, mouths wide.

“Kid did you paint these?” Vos asked, stunned.

Jazz nodded again.

Obi-Wan closed his mouth.

“These are wonderful my young friend, but what are they for?” He asked.

Jazz pointed to the door next to them.

“The suns.”

Kenobi’s eyes widened after looking at the design.

“Cody, you mean Cody and Wooley.” 

Jazz nodded and moved to the next one.

“The bravest.”

“Rex, Echo, and Tup,” Fox realized quickly what the other doors meant.

“A Wolf and a Comet,” another nod, “Green,” another nod, “and what’s this one?” Fox listed off, stopping at the second to last door.

Jazz looked at him, head tilted.

“A lake?” Thorn guessed.

Jazz shook his head.

Fox’s amber eyes blew open.

“A pond.”

A nod.

“Ponds,” Kenobi said quietly.

Fox’s breath hitched.

“How did you know about Ponds?” He asked Jazz carefully.

Jazz only smiled softly.

Kenobi’s comm chimed suddenly.

“Master Windu?”

“Obi-Wan, you’re never going to believe this, but we found a clone trooper in a medical facility on Concord Dawn.”

Kenobi’s eyes widened.

“Who is it?”

“Commander CC-6454, it’s Ponds.”

Fox looked as though he had been struck.

“Ponds? He was killed by Aurra Sing a year into the war!” Kenobi exclaimed.

“That’s what we thought too, but Boba Fett knocked the gun to the side right before she shot, grazing the side of his head, leaving us to think he had been killed.”

Obi-Wan looked at Fox, who was beginning to tremble.

“I’ll contact his batchmates immediately.”

The comm shut off and Fox dropped to his knees.

Obi-Wan pressed a few buttons.

“Cody? Are Rex and Wolffe with you? I have some news.”

“We’re all here, Gree as well,” Cody’s voice came back.

Obi-Wan looked at Fox again.

“We found one a trooper in a medical facility who was believed to have been killed almost two years ago,” he started.

A noise came from the comm.

“Who?”

Obi-Wan swallowed.

“Your batchmate, Commander Ponds.”

A thud was heard.

“Did you say Ponds?” A wet voice came through.

“Yes, it’s Ponds, Master Windu confirmed it.”

Muffled noises.

“Obi-Wan are you sure?” Cody’s voice choking up.

“Master Windu would have no reason to tell me otherwise if he wasn’t certain. Your brother is alive, and the only reason he is, is because young Mister Fett knocked the gun Aurra Sing was aiming.”

“Boba? But he hates us,” Cody said.

“I’m sure that isn’t true my dear,” Obi-Wan said, frowning.

Vos’ brow furrowed and he pulled out his comm.

He sent a message to someone and waited.

“Vos?” Thorn asked him.

Vos’ comm dinged with a reply and he held up a finger.

He read the message and looked at Obi-Wan, who’s eyes widened after a minute.

“Obi? What is it?” Cody asked, concerned.

“Boba Fett was the one who brought him to the medical facility, he’s been with Ponds the whole time,” Obi-Wan said, stunned.

Vos’ comm dinged again and he looked back at it.

“They’re on their way here. Windu, Ponds, and Boba,” he said.

Muffled noises came from Obi-Wan’s comm.

“We’re on The Negotiator now, we’ll arrive in less than a day.”

The call ended and Fox noticed the last door.

“Jazz, is that…?” He trailed off.

The others turned and spotted the last door, the mythosaur skull adorning it.

A different design was underneath, some sort of dice.

“Jazz?” Vos asked.

Jazz turned his head.

“Did you see them?”

Jazz nodded.

“Was it a dream?” 

Jazz nodded again and Vos blinked a few times.

Obi-Wan looked at him and closed his eyes.

Jazz felt a presence in his head, asking permission to see.

Jazz closed his own eyes and opened his thoughts, remembering the dream of the young cadets back on Kamino, laughing brightly and full of joy, the sound of names being thought out, of bonds being made, of a little blonde cadet joining them. Of one of them leaving, sad to go. Of them growing up too quickly, missing one and feeling incomplete. The one who left young, still young and wishing they weren’t alone, wanting their family back. Of not being able to say goodbye to the no-longer cadets as they left for battle, wanting to go with them. Of reading about them on the holonews, tracking them, wanting them to be safe. Of knocking a gun away as it fired at one of them. Of the pain at seeing one of them hurt, and calling for help, refusing to leave them behind again.

After a minute, both opened their eyes.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were damp.

“My dear Jazz, thank you for showing me that,” Obi-Wan said, taking a deep breath.

Jazz smiled.

Spice wrapped an arm around Jazz with a grin and ran his hand over the brown fuzz.

Jazz smiled at him and gently thunked his head against Spice’s, causing him to laugh.

Jazz looked back over at his dads, his siblings looking on in concern as Fox’buir was shaking.

Jazz’s smile dropped and he walked over, sitting down in front of him.

“Dad?” He asked quietly.

Fox’s eyes snapped up.

He quickly reached out a hand and pulled Jazz into a hug.

Jazz relaxed quickly, settling in Fox’s arms.

Aria yawned and blushed.

“Sorry,” she apologized, “I’m tired.”

“Me too,” Mix said.

“Me three,” Sura said, covering her mouth to stifle a yawn as well.

Thorn smiled at them softly.

“We should all get some sleep, goodnight Vos, Kenobi.”

“Goodnight everyone.”

The two Jedi left and Fox looked down at Jazz.

“Dream?” He asked quietly.

Jazz smiled, his eyes closed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer a question left on a previous chapter:  
> Yes! Jazz is autistic, there might be something else too, but he is autistic!
> 
> Thank you reading and to everyone who follows this story, an extra special thanks to you <3  
> -Jay


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and happy Friday! As promised, the next chapter
> 
> This is an AU/Fix-It so I'm changing a few things here, as you will see by reading this chapter  
> enjoy!

The next morning, footsteps sounded from outside their door and Aria startled awake.

She quietly made her way to the front door and opened it.

The door next to them was open.

She stepped out, closing the door behind her, and knocked on the doorframe.

“Hello?” She asked.

The young trooper with fluffy hair poked her head out.

“Oh, hello, I’m Wooley,” she introduced.

“Aria, did the others arrive yet?” Aria replied.

Wooley nodded.

“Buir and Uncle Rex are downstairs with Uncles Waxer and Boil and the rest of Ghost Company along with Torrent, but they’ll be up soon,” she responded.

Aria nodded.

“Cool, it’s nice to meet you, in person, I mean,” Aria held out her hand and Wooley smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you too, cousin,” she said with a small laugh, shaking it.

Aria’s mismatched eyes widened.

That’s right. This is Ba’vodu Cody’s daughter.

Aria gave her a sheepish grin and Wooley laughed.

“Don’t worry, it happens.”

Aria grinned.

“Need any help?” She asked, pointing to some of the boxes in the hallway.

Wooley nodded, cheeks a bit flushed.

“If you don’t mind, yes please.”

They got to work, moving the boxes into the living room area of the suite. In one of the boxes was a small radio and Aria switched it on, music playing from a planet-wide station.

Wooley perked up.

“I love this song!” She happily started singing along.

Aria found herself singing along as well, while they unpacked.

The song finished and they both started laughing.

Someone cleared their throat and they both spun around.

Cody was standing there, Fox next to him, looking amused.

“Buir!” Wooley said, moving to give them a hug.

Cody ruffled her hair and gave Aria a smile.

“Glad to see you two getting along nicely,” Fox commented.

Aria blushed but went over next to him.

“More of your uncles and aunts and ba’vode are arriving today,” Fox told Aria and Wooley, both of them looking excited.

More footsteps came from behind and they all turned around.

Two people were standing behind them, eyes wide.

One of them was shorter, almost collarbone height on the other, who was the same height as Fox and Cody.

Fox stumbled slightly, leaning on Cody to catch him.

Cody was staring at the two, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Ponds?” Fox whispered.

“Fox? Cody? Is that you?” The taller one said, looking between them quickly.

Fox and Cody raced forward, slamming into them.

After a few minutes, they all stepped back, wiping their eyes with wet laughs.

“Aria, Wooley, come meet Ponds,” Cody said, beckoning them forward.

“Ponds, this is my daughter Wooley,” Cody tugged Wooley to his side.

“And one of my kids, Aria,” Fox followed, running a hand along Aria’s back.

Ponds smiled and waved.

“Nice to meet you, Ponds, he/him.”

The shorter one looked at the young troopers with wary looks at Fox and Cody.

“I’m Boba, also he/him.”

Aria waved, but her eyes focused on Boba.

“There’s a room for you too, so you don’t need to leave,” she told him, relishing in the way he flinched slightly.

“A room?” Ponds asked, head tilted.

Aria nodded and pointed behind them.

Ponds spotted the doors and grinned.

“Wow, that’s amazing, who painted them?”

“My youngest brother Jazz, he did all of them,” Aria told him with a proud smile.

Boba was staring at the mythosaur skull, brown eyes watery.

He spotted the dice and a few tears fell, but he wiped them away quickly.

The others noticed the last door and made questioning noises.

“How did-?”

“I saw,” Jazz said.

Fox jumped.

“Haar’chak kiddo, you scared me!” He exclaimed.

“What did you paint on this door? It looks like a mythosaur skull,” Fox asked him.

Jazz nodded.

“Underneath.”

Ponds and Cody looked at the dice under the skull.

“Hey Fox,” Cody said warily, “Is this a pair of dice?”

Fox looked back over.

He looked at them and let out a strangled noise.

“The numbers, they add up to seven. Seven.”

Cody and Ponds both froze.

Jazz was looking at Boba now, his green eyes unfazed.

Boba stared back.

“I’ve seen you before,” he said slowly.

Jazz nodded.

Aria frowned.

“You’ve seen him? How?”

Boba shook his head.

“I’m not sure, but I’ve seen him.”

Fox looked back at Jazz, who shook his head.

A few more footsteps sounded behind them.

“Fox? Cody? Ponds?” Rex asked, freezing.

Boba let out a soft noise.

“Something funny?” Rex asked him, hand on a hip.

Boba shook his head.

“Nothing, just the last time I saw you both was on Kamino when the Seppies attacked, I was in one of the bunkers with you.”

“Who else was in that bunker?” Cody asked.

Boba sighed, but his eyes snapped towards Jazz.

“That’s where I’ve seen you, you were in that bunker with me!” He blurted.

Jazz nodded.

“Lucky’s number seven,” he said, looking Boba in the eyes.

Boba froze, along with Fox and the other commanders.

“What did you say?” Fox whispered, blinking. Cody had gone pale, Rex looking at him, eyes wide and Ponds was staring, mouth open.

“Did you say Lucky?” Rex questioned.

Jazz nodded again.

“Who’s Lucky?” Aria asked.

“Lucky was a batchmate of ours, he was the youngest of us. One day we went to training and he wasn’t there. When we came back, it was like he never existed. They told us he was defective, and they took him away,” Cody said, eyes wet.

“We never knew what happened to him,” Rex added on.

“We didn’t even get to say goodbye,” Fox mentioned softly.

Cody nodded again and pulled down the corner of their blacks, revealing a tattoo on their collarbone.

Lucky, written in the Mando’a alphabet.

Boba looked at the others and they all pulled their blacks down to show the same tattoo.

Boba blinked a few times before focusing on Cody, his eyes damp.

“Do you miss him?” He asked carefully.

Cody and the others nodded.

“Everyday,” Ponds whispered.

“I know what happened to Lucky!” Boba blurted after a minute of silence.

The others looked at him quickly, faces wary.

“What did you say?” Rex asked.

Boba looked at him.

“I know what happened to Lucky, and I can tell you he’s still alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Boba could have had so many more characters arcs rather than just murder so I figured, why not change the murder arc around a bit?
> 
> -Jay


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria looked at Wooley, and Wooley tilted her head.
> 
> Yeah, they’ll give them some privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone  
> Next chapter is here!
> 
> Thanks to my sister Meg for beta-ing and to Jazz and Moonie <3

“As much as we want that to be true, it’s not. Lucky was decommissioned,” Fox replied.

Boba’s eyes were filled with tears again.

“What if I said I have proof? Would you believe me then?”

“What proof could you have?” Cody questioned.

Boba fished out a small holocam from one of the pockets in his pants.

He turned it on and pulled up a picture.

It was a picture of a cadet, smiling at something out-of-view, eyes bright, hands pressed against the plexiglass in front of them.

“This is Lucky, watching you train. One month after he was taken.”

Fox looked at the picture closely, eyes focusing on the cadet in the picture.

After spotting something, Fox gasped and stepped back.

“Cody, the scar on his lip, I think he’s telling the truth. Cody I think that’s Lucky,” Fox breathed out, a few tears in his eyes.

“There’s something else I think you should know too,” Boba took a deep breath, “My name isn’t Boba,” he finished, looking down at the floor.

Cody looked confused.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

Boba gave Cody a sad smile.

“My name isn’t Boba, Jango gave me that name to hide me, for my protection,” he said.

“Why would he hide you?” Rex asked.

“I guess you could say it was my lucky day.”

Boba rubbed a spot on his upper lip and a small scar appeared, the white standing out against his olive skin. 

Cody lurched backwards, staring at Boba with a broken expression.

Fox let out a choked noise and moved towards Boba, tears on his face.

Boba wrapped his arms around Fox’s midsection, the feeling of his oldest brother’s arms around him had tears forming in his eyes.

“No, it can’t be. Lucky, our Lucky?” Fox said, voice cracking.

Boba squeezed tightly, feeling the tears fall.

“Fox,” he whispered.

Cody dove towards them, almost knocking them to the floor.

“Lucky, I don’t- how?” Their voice was shaky.

“Kote,” Boba said, pulling Cody into the hug.

Rex threw himself into the growing hug pile, tears streaming down his face.

Aria looked at Wooley, and Wooley tilted her head.

Yeah, they’ll give them some privacy.

“Jazz,” Aria whispered, “Come on.”

Jazz nodded and they went back into their separate rooms.

Ponds was staring at Boba, his face unreadable.

Boba just looked at him, eyes wide.

Ponds moved towards him.

He was standing in front of him when Ponds lunged forwards and crushed Boba to his chest.

“Lucky, oh stars, you’re alive, you’re alive,” Ponds said wetly, running a hand through Boba’s curls.

“I’m alive, I’m here, I’m safe, I promise,” Boba reassured them all.

Wolffe and Gree rounded the corner and froze.

“Fox? Cody? What’s going on?” Gree asked, her head tilted.

Fox looked at him over Boba’s head.

“Gree,” his voice was choppy.

“Fox, what’s going on? Why is Boba here?” Wolffe asked.

Fox shook his head rapidly.

“His name isn’t Boba. Wolffe, he’s Lucky, he’s our Lucky, he’s alive Wolffe, our Lucky is alive! Look, he has the same scar!”

Wolffe gasped.

“Our Lucky? No, he’s gone, he’s gone and they took him from us Fox, we were kids when he was taken.”

Boba’s eyes were red and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Wolffe, Wolffe please, ni ceta, ni ceta, I’m so sorry, I’m here and I’ll never leave again!” Boba raced over and threw himself into Wolffe’s arms.

Wolffe caught him easily, and looked Boba in the face, his cybernetic eye analyzing him.

“What’s your CC number?” He asked after a second.

Boba looked him in the eyes.

“CC-0007. It’s my lucky number seven.”

Wolffe made a noise in his throat, almost whimper-like and the others jolted like they were shocked.

“It’s really you,” Wolffe whispered.

Boba nodded, moving in for a hug.

Wolffe obliged, pulling Boba into his chest, against his shoulder.

Boba pressed closer.

“Lucky, Lucky, what happened to you, why did they take you away?” Wolffe almost demanded.

Boba shook his head.

“There was something in my chamber that went wrong,” he admitted carefully.

Rex looked at him.

“What do you mean?”

Boba looked back at him.

“Rex, I’m the same age as you all,” he said softly.

Gree snorted.

“I don’t believe that, you look like a kid.”

Boba gave her a sad smile.

“Gree, we’re 13 and a half years old, I’m 13 and a half years old.”

Cody figured it out first.

“Your aging,” he said.

The others snapped their heads towards Boba.

“Oh, Lucky,” Fox whispered, sounding heart-broken.

Boba gave him a slightly shaky smile.

“I age like a nat-born, if that’s what you mean.”

Wolffe looked devastated.

“And if we age twice as fast, you’ll be the last one,” he pulled Boba close again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As was said in another note  
> They could have done so much more with Boba and given him more than just trying to kill people.
> 
> Next chapter gets into some angst and will be posted tomorrow, 3/9/21
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Jesse


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox suddenly stiffened and gasped, knees buckling, eyes rolling back in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! next chapter!
> 
> I'll admit I'm not entirely sure of timelines here, but I hope you enjoy the story regardless <3

Someone was thundering up the stairs, sprinting towards them.

“Rex! They found troopers frozen in carbonite and they’ve been identified as 501st!” Anakin Skywalker skidded around the corner.

Rex flinched.

“Who is it?”

Rex’s door opened and Echo and Tup poked their faces out, Jesse’s familiar tattoo came from behind Echo’s head.

Anakin’s face was strangely expressionless.

“They’ve been unfrozen and should be coming up soon, I just wanted to come warn you, it’s really them, we’ve confirmed it.”

Rex’s eyes were wide and his breathing was starting to shake.

“Anakin, who is it? Who did they find?”

“Captain?” A somewhat quiet voice asked.

Rex paled and Jesse’s eyes watered.

“Kix?”

The medic gave him a shaky smile.

Rex strode forwards and pulled Kix into a hug.

“What happened? Where did you go?” He asked.

Kix accepted the hug quickly.

“The Seps got me, after we rescued Echo from the Techno Union, they got me.”

Rex growled.

“Captain?” Another voice asked.

Rex’s eyes widened again.

“Hardcase?”

Hardcase gave him a blinding grin and Tup’s face turned to one of shock.

“Good to see you sir,” he said happily.

Rex nodded wetly.

“Good to see you as well Hardcase.”

The sound of people running graced everyone’s ears as two more clones sped around the corner.

Echo covered their mouth with a gasp and Tup’s jaw dropped.

Fives and Dogma were staring at them, panting slightly.

Dogma spotted Tup and raced over to his batchmate, tackling her in a hug.

“Dogma,” Tup said, eyes wet.

Dogma squeezed tighter.

“Tup, you’re alive,” he whispered, pressing his face into her collarbone.

Jesse was staring at Kix.

“Kixy, you’re here?” He asked, voice slightly hoarse.

Kix nodded and ran over, pulling Jesse into a deep kiss.

Rex looked at Fives, who was looking back at him.

“Fives,” Rex had whispered, the memory of Fives falling to the ground in that warehouse still fresh in his mind.

Fives gave a familiar crooked smile.

“Good to see you too, sir.”

Rex spared Echo a quick glance, but Fives noticed.

He looked at Echo and took a step back in shock, bumping into the wall behind him.

“No, it can’t be, that’s not possible, they’re dead, you saw their helmet, it’s not real, they’re gone,” Fives stuttered out, eyes wide.

Echo took a small step forward, the lights reflecting off the metal that now replaced their lower right arm and lower legs.

“Fives?” They asked, voice choked up, “Fives it’s me, Fives, Fives.”

Echo was crying now, their breath coming out in short bursts.

Fives took a shaky step closer.

“Say my name again,” he half whispered, half demanded.

Echo nodded quickly.

“Fives, it’s me. Fives, I’m okay, I’m safe. Please Fives, I’m alive. Fives please,” Echo said around their tears.

Fives let out a heart-wrenching sob and reached for Echo.

Echo leaped at him, sending them both sprawling to their knees.

“Echo, Echo, Echo,” Fives was crying, hands against Echo’s face, examining them carefully.

Echo sniffled, hands digging into Fives’ armor, as Fives began to shake, sobs racking his body.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t go back, I saw your helmet, Echo I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please forgive me,” Fives choked out, pressing their foreheads together. Echo shook their head, pulling Fives’ head down a bit, looking him in the eyes.

“It’s not your fault, I forgive you, you don’t have to apologize Fives, you never have to apologize.”

Rex was still staring at Fives, but Fox was too.

Fox suddenly stiffened and gasped, knees buckling, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Fox?” Cody caught him.

“Fox? Fox can you hear me?” Cody asked in alarm.

Fox’s head lolled to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah cliffhangers, always a joy   
> XD
> 
> Thank you for reading and also thank you for any comments or kudos!
> 
> -Jay
> 
> Did I make Echo non-binary and Tup trans? Hell yeah I did :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad? What’s going on?” Spice, Sura, Aria, and Mix wandered out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello apologies for the cliffhanger from last chapter!
> 
> Work was really busy this week but the next chapter is tomorrow 3/13
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> CHAPTER NOTE: Blood

Boba looked over quickly, eyes widening in fear.

Fox twitched, Gree, Wolffe, and Boba coming over to check on him.

Kix moved them out of the way and crouched down next to Fox.

Fox’s mouth was moving slightly, so Kix tilted his head to listen.

“Good soldiers follow orders,” Fox whispered and Kix’s eyes widened.

“Does the phrase ‘Good soldiers follow orders” mean anything to any of you?” He asked the others.

Fives struck back like he’d been electrocuted.

“That’s what Tup was muttering right before she,” Fives couldn’t finish.

“Right before I what, Fives?” Tup asked.

Fives rocketed to his feet.

“Tup?”

Tup waved from her spot in Dogma’s arms.

Fives looked ghost-like.

“No, that’s not possible, you’re dead, I saw you die.”

Tup laughed wetly.

“Afraid not ori’vod, I’m still kicking.”

Fives nodded shakingly and looked back at Kix.

His eyes widened.

“Fox’s chip, it must have gone off, back in the warehouse,” he realized.

Anakin froze.

“Fox’s chip? Like a slave chip?”

Fives and Tup nodded.

“We all have them sir.”

Anakin took a calming breath.

“That’s a conversation for a later date, why would Fox’s chip have gone off and what does ‘Good soldiers follow orders’ have to do with it?”

“They tried to control us, bend our will,” Jazz said, looking Anakin in the eyes.

Everyone twitched slightly at his sudden appearance.

Jazz saw Fox’s limp and unconscious body being supported by Cody and Kix and his green eyes widened.

“Dad!” He said loudly.

Thorn’s head peaked around the corner.

“Jazz?”

Thorn spotted Fox and let out a choked noise of fear.

He sprinted over and dove next to Kix and Cody, pulling Fox’s head into his lap.

“Fox? Cyare?”

Fox didn’t move.

Blood was trickling out of his nose.

Thorn looked at Kix, who made a small face.

“Dad? What’s going on?” Spice, Sura, Aria, and Mix wandered out.

Aria raced over next to Thorn, checking something.

“Spice! Go get one of the medics! Sura go with him!” Aria barked out.

Spice and Sura nodded, running out of sight.

Mix darted back into the room and grabbed a red blanket and pillow.

They handed the pillow to Thorn, who placed it under Fox’s head.

Mix and Aria placed the blanket over Fox and waited.

Fox’s eyes began moving under his eyelids, his breath turning into small wheezes.

Mix curled against Fox, joining hands.

Jazz kneeled in front of Fox, closing his eyes.

Jazz let out a choked gasp, his eyes rolling back in his head, just like Fox.

He slid bonelessly to the floor, Aria catching him.

Blood was starting to stream out of Jazz’s nose and ears.

“Jazz? Jazz!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....oops?
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow! Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Echo


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone ran a hand through his curls, shushing him gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> Again
> 
> Apologies for the last few chapters and their cliffhangers
> 
> We did promise nobody dies and that hasn't changed. This is a fix-it.

Sura and Spice returned, two medics in tow.

Fox was loaded up on to one of the stretchers, one of the medics moving back to the halls.

The second medic came over to Aria and Jazz.

They checked a few things and their eyes widened.

“This young man is Force-sensitive,” they said, voice a bit confused.

Aria nodded.

“I know ma’am, what’s happening to him?” Aria pulled Jazz a bit closer.

The medic looked down.

“Commander Fox has something very Dark about him, we haven’t been able to figure out what it is, your brother tried to fight it off, but it attacked him as well. We need to bring him to the halls, quickly.”

Aria nodded again and stood up, Jazz in her arms.

Fox awoke a day later, writhing in pain.

“Make it stop, make it stop,” he pleaded.

Someone ran a hand through his curls, shushing him gently.

Something was wrenched from his mind and Fox screamed.

His eyes rolled closed again.

Next door, Jazz’s body twitched.

Fox woke up again.

His head felt different. The feeling of dread and hate he remembered feeling was gone.

He blinked.

“Dad?” A quiet voice asked.

Fox shifted enough to look over.

Sura was sitting in the chair next to him, Mix curled against her.

“Sura?” Fox said hoarsely.

Sura’a eyes watered slightly and Fox struggled to sit up.

“Sura what’s wrong?”

Sura looked at him, her expression crumpling.

“Whatever was in your head, it went after Jazz.”

Fox’s heart dropped out of his chest.

“They managed to get it out, but Jazz isn’t waking up,” Sura was beginning to sniffle.

Fox managed to sit up, his face full of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Monday 3/15/21!
> 
> Thank you everyone who's bookmarked this story, given kudos, left comments, or any combination; an extra big thank you <3
> 
> Yes Jazz is both Force-Sensitive AND autistic. 
> 
> -Jay


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox covered his mouth, a cry lodging itself in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello  
> New chapter as promised
> 
> NOBODY WE CARE ABOUT DIES
> 
> THIS IS IMPORTANT
> 
> SO DON'T YELL AT US

One of the medics poked her head in.

“Commander you’re awake, we need to ask if we can move your son into this room as well.”

Fox nodded.

“Please.”

The medic nodded and a few minutes later, a few more figures came into the room.

Spice and Aria immediately came over to Fox and curled against him, faces pressed to his collarbone.

Thorn came in a second later as another medic wheeled a bed in.

Monitors were beeping steadily, keeping track of so many things.

Fox let out a pained noise.

Jazz was deathly pale, an O2 mask over his nose and mouth.

“What happened to him?” Fox choked out, unable to tear his eyes away.

Thorn swallowed.

“There was something in your head, something bad, and it went after him too, it’s-” Thorn took a shaky breath, “They said it’s not looking good, but it’s up to him now, this is his fight.”

Fox keened sadly, pulling his kids closer.

It was late into the night cycle that Fox was able to slide out of his bed and shuffle over to Jazz’s, monitors still beeping.

Fox leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jazz’s head.

One of the monitors beeped again and Fox looked down.

Fox gently sat on the bed, lacing his fingers with his son’s.

“It’s ok ad’ika, you can go,” tears were streaming down Fox’s face, “We’ll stay strong, it’s ok to let go sweetheart, it’s ok. I want you to fight like all haran, but I understand if you can’t, we understand. But we want you to stay Jazz, we want you to stay. I'm asking you to stay.”

The others had woken up, but were silent as Fox spoke. Thorn quietly ushered them out of the room to give Fox some privacy.

“Be strong Jazz’ika, we love you.”

A different monitor made a different beeping noise and Fox let out a small sob, kissing Jazz’s head again.

One of the monitors let out dangerous sounding beeps and Fox’s head shot up.

One of the medics burst in.

“Commander!”

Fox moved away as she started working on Jazz, checking things before letting out a curse.

“I need a cart! NOW!”

A few more medics ran in.

“Pulse dropping quickly! We’re losing him!” A different medic called out.

Fox’s breath hitched.

No.

Not Jazz.

No.

He’s just a kid.

He's too young.

“Paddles set! Charging! CLEAR!”

Jazz’s body jumped.

The monitor was still beeping dangerously, but it changed to a long beep.

Fox covered his mouth, a cry lodging itself in his throat.

“Again!”

“CLEAR!”

Jazz’s body was jolted again.

Fox pressed himself against the door, stumbling out.

Thorn caught him.

“Fox?” He asked wetly.

The scream released itself from Fox’s throat and he wailed, dropping to his knees.

He started sobbing, half mixed with whimpers.

Spice faltered.

“No,” he whispered.

Thorn’s face crumpled and he pulled Spice to him.

The others had frozen.

Mix’s eyes were wide and filled with tears.

Sura had a hand over her mouth.

Aria had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jazz was fighting.

The darkness was strong, but he was stronger. He had to be stronger.

He heard his dad whispering to him.

Felt the kiss against his head.

And he fought.

The darkness tried to swallow him.

Jazz growled and stood his ground.

“You will never take me from them!” He yelled, voice unwavering.

The darkness reared back, ready to strike.

Jazz closed his eyes.

He felt them.

His fathers love.

His siblings love.

His family.

Jazz opened his eyes back and he yelled, throwing all the Love towards the dark.

The darkness vanished, smothered out.

Across the temple, everyone felt the wave of pure Light.

Some staggered, others cried.

The Force sang.

Jazz relaxed.

But something wasn’t right.

He heard faint yelling.

Something slammed into his chest.

Jazz gasped.

No, he couldn’t leave them.

Dad told him to be strong.

He wasn’t going to leave them.

He had to stay.

His family needed him to stay.

“Charging!”

“WE HAVE A PULSE!”

The monitor started beeping again, a steady rhythm filling the room.

The Force surrounded the body on the bed, wrapping him tightly in her embrace.

He would live.

Jazz took a heaving gasp, eyes flying open.

The medics all stared at him as he took a few deep breaths, eyes slipping closed once again.

His breath relaxed.

One of the medics felt the pure anguish from outside the doors and bolted.

The door opened with a bang, the medic catching her breath.

Commander Fox was on his knees, eyes blank, but tears running down his face.

Commander Thorn looked at her quickly, four young troopers wrapped up in his arms.

“We got him back,” she gasped out.

Thorn almost shot to his feet.

“He’s alive?” He whispered.

The medic nodded.

One of the young troopers stifled a noise.

Fiery red curls tucked themself against Commander Fox’s chest, letting out shaky cries.

Two sets of black curls and one black braid collapsed into Commander Thorn and he held them all close.

Fox blinked a few times.

Spice was crying into his chest.

Thorn was ushering the others into the room.

Fox tried to move.

To stop them.

They didn’t need to see.

The sight of their brother.

They were too young.

“Commander Fox?” Someone called gently.

Fox blinked a few more times, focusing on the same medic in front of him.

She gave him a small smile.

“You can go see him, we’ve stabilized him,” she told him.

Fox flinched, but then froze.

Stabilized him.

Jazz is alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S E E?
> 
> He's fine.
> 
> Idk how much medically accurate this is tbh
> 
> And a huge thank you to the Soft Wars server! Love you all!
> 
> -Jesse and Echo


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took two days before Jazz’s green eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to make the last chapter into 2 chapters but it was decided against XD -Jesse

Fox lurched to his feet, stumbling through the door, Spice right behind him.

He staggered over to the bed, tears beginning to stream down his face again.

Jazz had some of his color back, and wasn’t wearing an O2 mask, just had some small tubes instead.

He looked alive.

A seat was pushed behind him and Fox collapsed into it, grabbing Jazz’s hand and letting out a whimper.

“The medics say he’s gonna be just fine, they think he’ll wake up in the next few days,” Thorn whispered to him, pressing a gentle kiss to Fox’s temple.

Fox silently thanked the Force for saving his child.

The Force sent Jazz’s feelings of love.

Spice curled up next to Jazz and tucked Jazz’s head underneath his chin.

It took two days before Jazz’s green eyes opened.

It was night, and he heard the faint sounds of snoring from around the room.

He saw his dads on a couch, curled up together.

He saw a few lumps across the chairs.

Aria, Sura, Mix.

Someone squeezed him gently and Jazz smiled.

Spice. Of course.

He was asleep, red curls flopping around.

Jazz gently pulled Spice’s head over his chest, running his hand through the curls.

He smiled again.

Closing his eyes, Jazz continued to scratch lightly at Spice’s scalp.

Spice slowly woke up, a hand gently running through his hair.

It felt nice.

He hummed and settled back into his pillow.

An unfamiliar laugh greeted him and Spice opened his eyes.

He was still on Jazz’s bed, but now laying almost on top of him.

He glanced up and almost launched himself out of the bed.

Jazz was smiling at him, a hand still rubbing through his hair.

Spice was shocked.

Jazz opened his mouth and that laugh sounded again.

A grin stretched across Spice’s face.

“Jazz!” He said happily.

Jazz was still smiling.

Fox startled awake and looked over.

He fell off the couch in shock at the sight of Jazz and Spice laughing and smiling at each other.

Jazz just laughed again, curling up slightly.

The rest woke up slowly, but all snapped awake at the sight of Jazz and Spice smiling and laughing.

Aria’s face was a mixture of shock and awe.

“Jazz,” she whispered, “You laughed.”

Jazz was giggling and Spice ran his fingers over his ribs.

Jazz giggled again and tried to swat Spice away, but to no avail.

Sura’s smile lit up the room, and Mix’s eyes were filled with so much love.

Spice poked Jazz in the side, sending him into another bout of laughter.

Fox melted at the sound, eyes softening.

Thorn was grinning.

Jazz’s laughter tapered off and he looked at Fox.

“Dad,” he said, shifting slightly.

Fox moved slowly over towards him, eyes shining.

He sat down next to Jazz’s bed, and gave him a tiny smile.

Jazz looked him in the eyes.

“You told me to fight, I fought,” his voice was filled with something Fox couldn't understand.

Fox blinked a few times.

“You told me it was ok to go, that’d you’d understand, but I stayed.”

Spice pressed his nose under Jazz’s chin.

Fox opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“I fought and I stayed.”

He leaned forward, kissing the top of Jazz’s head.

“Love you dad.”

Fox felt a few tears fall down his cheeks.

Spice moved off of Jazz, allowing him to move.

Jazz reached his arms out and Fox pulled him into a hug.

One of Fox’s hands ran over the back of Jazz’s head, the other curled around his middle and Jazz nestled in.

“I love you too, Jazz,” Fox whispered.

Aria tucked herself against Jazz’s other side, placing her head on his shoulder.

Jazz titled his head, bonking against hers gently.

Aria huffed a laugh.

Jazz grinned.

The air in the room felt at peace.

A wave of warmth and love surrounded them with Jazz’s smile.

Mix moved closer and Jazz looked over.

“Jazz?” Their voice was quiet.

Jazz scooched forward and pulled Mix into a tight hug.

Mix shuddered, but hugged back

Jazz reached over again, tugging Sura onto the bed.

She happily settled in.

Thorn pulled Fox to his side as the kids drifted off to sleep again.

“We got some awesome kids didn’t we?” He asked quietly.

Fox cracked a watery grin.

“The best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox gets some more hugs next chapter. He needs all the hugs.
> 
> Next chapter Thursday 3/18!
> 
> -Jesse and Jay


End file.
